simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Datacommons-3727
This document was created by Andrew, Premier and Chairman of the Soviet Federation, in line with the annual Soviet Datacommons. Mandarr Peoples Republic Financial Info GDP Graph Review The MPR has experienced sevre economic difficulties in the past 100 years. Mandarr has lost over 90% of fininacial assets, including the very large cash reserve. Despite the problems, the business sector remains strong, with most of the GDP consiting of Industrial and high tech production, with a number of supporting industries such as minning, utiltiy, services and Agriculture. Limited number of government, and food corporations work to serve the Mandarr people. Mandarr has a very happy populace, high welfare has helped ensure that business in Mandarr remains profitable despite international and common market circumstance. Improvement in the Mandarr economy can be accomplished with private enterprise and more foreign investment. The Mandarr economy is mainly state owned with very few private enterpises. United Tombre Financial Info GDP Graph Review United Tombre has a strong economy with an OK welfare index. The majority of GDP is covered by the Industrial and High tech sectors, with a strong Mining and Service sector. A strong welfare index ensures these sectors remain profitable. Finical Assets for Tombre have been slowly decreasing the past few months, the situation can be improved through the lowering of unemployment through building more corporations and joining a common Market. The Tombre economy is primarily privately operated, with a few state corporations. The United Republics of Amorea Financial Info GDP Graph Review Amorea has a declining welfare index and economy. Many improvements can be made. The main one being an increase in wages to increase factory production utlization and investment in government services such as schools, hospitals, social security and infrastructure to improve welfare and maximize profit potential. The GDP is made up primarily of the industrial and high tech sectors, with a supporting mining sector. GDP is then evenly split between government, construction, defense and utiltiy production. The Amorea economy is primarily state owned with a few private enterprises. Soviet RSSR Financial Info GDP Graph Review The RSSR economy is in a grave situation. With a decling population, the workforce has dwindled and the RSSR government has had difficutly in ensuring even the most basic government services can function. MAny corporations are understaffed and not profitable, this has led to a collapse in the RSSR ecoonomy. Close to half the population is unemployed, welfare is low, and government services such as health, education and infrastrutre are almost non-existent. Many changes will have to take place to get the country back on track. These include stabilazation of the work force, closure of understaffed corporations, and government investment in infrastructre and welfare. The RSSR economy is primarily state owned with a number of private enterprises. Peoples Republic of Tavania Financial Info GDP Graph Review Tavania is the newest member of the federation, but shows great economic potential. There are no major improvements that could be made, it only has to grow to further its potential. Tavania has a High Tech economy with the High Tech production sector leading much of the GDP, followed by the Industrial, utility and mining sectors. All supported by happy population and a high welfare index. Dianth Kingdom of Greenwood Financial Info GDP Graph Review Greenwood, has a weak, but high tech economy. Many of its problems are caused by government inactivity and can be solved through government activity. The main producer in the GDP is the construction sector, followed closely by the mining sector. Kingdom of Horace Financial Info GDP Graph Review Horace has a strong and vibrant economy with 2 main sectors, the High Tech and Industrial Sectors, with small supporting sectors, like mining, utility, consturction and services. With a strong welfare index and happy populace, profit potential is maximized. Joining a common market could help make the Horace economy even better, but other than that the population only needs to grow to further this nations economic potential. The Imperial States of America Finanical Info GDP Graph Review The Imperial States has a large economy primarily focused on the industrial and construction sectors. It has a large and happy populace, but a slowly declining welfare index could undermine this and corporations profitabilty. Further government intervention, activity, and investment could quickly fix the issue. With its high GDP and many corporations ISA remains a major economic power on Kebir Blue. ISA's economy is primarily state owned with a small private sector. Andarun Financial Info GDP Graph Review Andarun has an Industrial-hightech-mining based economy, but problems are growing for this country. High unemployment and low social security payments are undermining the welfare index leading to corporations being less profitable. If the situation isnt fixed soon the down trend could quicken and lead to a deficit and loss of financial assests. The problem can easily be fixed by building of more corporations, and increasing social security payments. The Andarun economy is evenly split between state and private owned enterprise. Vanquar Soviet Republic Financial Info GDP Graph Review Vanquar has a small economy very similar to Andarun's. Declining employment, and low social security payments are undermining welfare and corporation profitability. A quick fix of building more corporations and raising social security payments can fix the problem. Joining a common market could also greatly help the Vanquar economy. The Vanquar economy evenly split between state and privately owned enterprises. The Republic of Montana Financial Info GDP Review The Montana economy has a slowly decling welfare index due to a shortage in healthcare facitlites. This decling in welfare will affect corporation profitability but can easily be solved with more hospitals. The Montanan GDP is primarily made up of the industrial sectors, with large supporting mining, services, and high tech sectors. Montana's economy is evenly split between state and private enterprise. Caraden Financial Info GDP Graph Review The Caraden economy has major problems in terms of healthcare, welfare, and employment. The very low welfare index could aslol trigger CEOs to move corporations out of the country, building of hospitals and many new corporations will get the welfare index back on track. The Caraden economy is mostly high-tech and industrial, but also has a large defense and mining sector. The economy is almost evenly split between state and private, but more influence rests in private hands. The Peoples Republic of Malizi Financial Info GDP Graph Review Malizi is the largest state in the Soviet Federation. Due to its large size maintiaing a postive welfare, and finance index is difficult. Building of more hospitals, road, and schools will help raise the welfare index. The Malizi economy is primarly run by 3 sectors, the Service, High Tech and construction sector make up most of the GDP. The Malizian Economy is primarily state owned, with a small mix of private enterprise. The Ossarian Empire Financial Info GDP Graph Review Ossary has a strong economy dominated by the High-Tech sector, with supporting industrial, mining and service sectors. A high welfare gurantees high profit in the Ossarian Empire. No further improvements can be made to its economy, it only needs to grow to further its potential. The Ossarian Economy is primarily state run. Gaia Financial Info GDP Graph Review Gaia has a strong industrialized economy with a high welfare that gurantees high profit. The economy is evenly split between private and public sector. No further improvements can be made to Gaia economy, it only needs to grow to further its protential. Staraya Financial Info GDP Graph Review Staraya has a high-tech economy with supporting, industrial, mining and construction sectors. The economy is held back by high unemployement which negatively affects welfare and profit ability. This can be solved through more government and private investment. The Staraya economy is primarily privately owned with a small public sector. Soviet Empire of Kitaba Financial Info GDP Graph Review The Kitaba economy is strong and primarily dominated by the High Tech sectors with supporting industrial, mining, and service sector. The Kitaba economy is primarily privately owned with a small public sector. No improvements can be made, it only needs to grow to further its potential. Sovereign Republic California Financial Info GDP Graph Review The Californian economy is primarily industrial, with a large supporting construction sector. Despite high unemployment, it has one of the highest finanical index's in the federation. Further improvements can be made with more corporations, and the welfare index could go even higher through more investment in health and education. The Californian economy is primarily state owned, with a small private sector. Assassin Creed Republic Financial Info GDP Graph Review A strong economy, with a large industrial sector with a supporting mining and high tech sectors. A decent welfare index ensures decent profits. The welfare index and profits could be pushed even higher through more infrastructure development. The Creed economy is primarily state owned with a small supporting private sector. Category:Soviet Federation